


Show Me

by Am0ka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, always a girl Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am0ka/pseuds/Am0ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hop up and show me how you like to touch yourself."</p>
<p>Alex, Washington, and a desk. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

"Hop up and show me how you like to touch yourself." Alex felt blood rushing to her face but she stepped around Washington's desk and leaned onto it. Suddenly she became unsure of herself, maybe that wasn't what Washington meant and she was doing everything wrong, but then Washington rolled closer to her and touched one of her knees. 

Alex was suddenly very glad she had something to lean on.

"Come on, baby," Washington basically purred into her side, slowly inching closer, "show me." He traced his fingers higher up her thigh, moving under her skirt, only stopping after getting to her panties.

Alex's oratory abilities, otherwise a constant she could always rely on, failed her - all she could do as Washington's fingers pushed under the elastic band and stroked the delicate skin there was sigh in contentment. One finger pushed further, lightly circling her opening, before it pulled out from beneath Alex's skirt. Alex made a noise of protest that turns into a moan around Washington's finger when she sucks the offered digit into her mouth. 

Tiny noise escaped Washington's throat as well, then he moved even closer and Alex's legs spread to accommodate him. He hiked up Alex's skirt, pulled down her panties. Rested his face against her inner thigh, mouth inches away from her sex. Alex closed her eyes in anticipation but Washington didn't indulge her. "Now do as you were told."

Washington's chest rumbled where it was pressed against her leg, she could feel it through the layers of suit and tie and shirts, making her breath hitch. "What was that now?" Alex was breathless but she couldn't help talking back.

Washington laughed. More ripples of sound traveled from Washington's chest, this time right to Alex's sex. He stood up, just towering over Alex for a moment, then bending down and kissing her. She was trapped between his solid body and the edge of his desk and she never felt as secure as she did in that moment. He easily propped her up on it, then stepped back and fell into his chair. Alex could see the outline of his half hard dick in his pants and her mouth immediately watered. "Show me," Washington ordered and Alex couldn't help but rush to comply.

She copied the route his finger took, first just stroking her skin; then circling her opening before going back to her clit. She put on a show, moaning low and silent as if she couldn't help herself, arching her back, biting her lip. She could hear Washington's breath getting faster and then the clanking of his belt as he opened his pants. She couldn't see it but she could imagine Washington pushing his palm against his erection to alleviate discomfort. She was doing all of that to him, to one of the most powerful men in the city, without even having to touch him, and it was the hottest thought she could think of. She was so close, she only needed one last push to get over the edge.

Alex felt a hand on her knee, spreading her legs a bit farther, then a finger pushed inside her. Her eyes opened to see Washington between her thighs, his blown pupils watching her face closely, his mouth slightly opened. "Come for me," Washington said and Alex's orgasm surprised her in its intensity. Washington stroked her through the aftershocks until it was too much and she had to catch his wrist to stop him moving. Washington pulled his finger out slowly and then licked it from knuckle to tip before sucking it into his mouth.

"Jesus, George," Alex moaned and rushed into his lap to kiss him again. She pushed her hand into his pants and quickly stroked him to completion, sucking a mark on his pulse point as he came over her hand. "Next time you'll fuck me over your desk," Alex whispered into Washington's ear, then kissed him again. Yeah, this will work for both of them.


End file.
